


Christmas With You

by horrorswild



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Married Couple, Professor Rafael Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorswild/pseuds/horrorswild
Summary: Rafael and sonny discuss christmas with Sonny's familyFeat. Law Professor Barba
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Christmas With You

" Is this really necessary soleado? it's just another day after all " came the voice from inside the Brooklyn apartment of the Barba-Carisis. The voice, as you would guess, came from former ADA Rafel Barba. 

The Cuban didn't really like Christmas, it wasn't like he'd had a bad experience with it or anything he just..wasn't enthused by it. However, his very Italian, very religiously influenced husband Sonny...was. 

The younger man loved everything about the holidays and in his house? Christmas started the second Thanksgiving ended.

The two were stood in the kitchen of their little apartment, the one they decided to buy outright once they got married, discussing the fact that Sonny wanted to go see his parents for Christmas.

"Well Rafi it is pretty important, they live all the way in Staten Island for a start and they love you! I tell you that constantly Rafael" chided the blonde, hand on his hip and the other clutching a cup of strong Cuban coffee as he stood in his bare feet, only his boxers and Rafael's Harvard jersey covering him.

The brunette rolled his eyes quickly and sucked his teeth at his husband. He loved the man but God he was so persuasive sometimes.  
"Fine, fine. But! There is some conditions mi corazon." Rafael agreed with a scolding tone of his own, gesturing with his own half empty cup of coffee, running his other hand through his disheveled hair.

Sonny was happy to comply, nodding like a puppy who had been granted a second walk, a grin spreading across his features.  
"Good" the former lawyer said with a nod, ever the attorney he straightened up a little in his sweatpants and Fordham Law hoodie that was just a little too tight (due to it being Sonny's).

"First, you make your aunt's refrain from asking about our sex life again. I won't have a repeat of Easter Dominick" he said, faking seriousness with a raise of his thick eyebrow in his husband's direction. To which Sonny nodded again, giving him finger guns and a slight wink. 

Rafael let out a short breath of air, a whisper of a laugh perhaps, moving past his love and to the kitchen table, taking a seat. “Okay, next, we can leave whenever we like and we’re not on your mother’s schedule” he said, his finger tapping absentmindedly on the table as he looked into his coffee mug.

It wasn’t often that he felt bad about things, but he did feel as though he was becoming demanding ..only sometimes but even still, he felt bad.

“Thats..uhm..that’s it. I just- I want Christmas to be our time as well” he admitted, his vice softer know, scruff covered face angling down a little.

Sonny tilted his head, walking over from where he was still stood by the counter, dragging his finger down Barba's jaw and lifting up his chin with the absolute gentlest of touches. 

“Il Mio amore...it’s okay Rafi. I understand, and even though you don’t like Christmas, I’ll make sure we have the best time together okay? Don’t sweat it professor” he teased with a soft smile, leaning down to get to his husband’s level a little more.

“Si..okay mi amor. And for the record, I only like Christmases with you, counsellor” he replied, his tone lighter as he looked up at his Sonny, green hues studying his handsome face.  
“Love you soleado” he finished, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, though before he could even smile properly, Sonny pecked his lips, tasting the coffee on his breath which was more pleasant than it sounds.

“Love you too, Rafi”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and a comment if you liked this! 
> 
> And I'm @horrorswild on twt for those of you who might wanna follow me there xx


End file.
